<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Annihilation of The Frozen Heart by RosalindBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016912">The Annihilation of The Frozen Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindBlack/pseuds/RosalindBlack'>RosalindBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heartbreak, Monkey D. Luffy's Sister, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Strong Female Characters, protective older sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindBlack/pseuds/RosalindBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monkey D. Luna has always watched out for her younger brother's happiness and wellbeing. When he decides he's going to become the king of the pirates, she will do everything in her power to make sure his dreams are fulfilled, even if she has to put her life on the line to do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Annihilation of The Frozen Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everybody, I like to welcome you to The Annihilation Of The Frozen Heart. This is my second fanfiction and my first ever One Piece one at that. I've always been obsessed with One Piece, the story touching me deeply and inspiring me, so I'm so excited to jump into the world. I'm not sure when I'll be posting this, It might be while I'm still working on Phlox. If that's the case and you're a follower of that story as well, don't worry; it'll still be my main focus till it's finished. I’m using this story to give myself a break from Phlox while still writing and thinking in a different way. That being said, I can't promise regular updates on this story, but I will try and not make you all wait too long. But once I'm finished with Phlox, I will put all my focus on this story. Comment and subscribe if you want. Well, sorry for this long note. Let's get on with the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small boy stood on an overturned log, outside with the sea behind him. He looked to be 7 with short black hair and was wearing a T-shirt that held the word anchor along with shorts and sandals. His name was Monkey D. Luffy, and he had a determined grin on his face while wielding a small dagger that was held up into the air. </p><p>"I've had it with you guys! Now you'll have to take me seriously!" The young boy yelled out, commanding everyone to look in his direction. The crowd that was assembled was not one that a person should mess with; they were, after all, a group of pirates.</p><p>“What’s he up to now?” One of the pirates snickered.</p><p>Shanks, the boldest pirate wearing a yellow straw with blazon red hair, was the next to speak out. He was captain of this group. "Get it over with already. Whatever it is." </p><p>The next thing the pirates knew, Luffy took the dagger and stabbed it into his face, right under his eye, to be exact. As Luffy yelled out in pain, the rest of the pirates reacted to the boys' actions. </p><p>“You idiot! Why did you do that!” </p><p>“What the hell!”</p><p>“Someone grab the doctor for this dumbass!”</p><p>Sometime later, after Luffy had been treated, the group of pirates could be found inside the only tavern in the village. It was run by a young woman named Makino, and she was not only pretty but immensely kind. The crew was boldest, and the room held an effervescent atmosphere. The party didn't even stop when the door opened. </p><p>A young girl, approximately 10 years old, rushed through the door. She was stunning, looking far older than she was, and it would be no doubt that she would grow up to be a knockout. What with her emerald green eyes and long black hair. Her face was that of a delicate noble with strong cheekbones and diamond face shape with full pouty lips to fill out the picture. She was clearly radiant. She was tall for her age, being roughly a little taller than the bar top. She had a simple outfit on. It was a black skirt that reached her knees and a red tank top. She wore small high heels as if training for higher ones. But she walked with grace, and her footsteps were quiet. The young girl ignored the pirates and set her sights on Luffy. </p><p>Luffy must not have noticed the door opening because he didn’t even turn around to see who had entered. The young girl swiftly walked up to the adolescent boy and, without a second thought, hit him over the head with her fist. A large lump began to form where she had hit him. </p><p>“Owwwwwwww." Luffy exclaimed, grasping his head. "What the hell, who did that!" the young boy said as he whipped around on the stool. The sight of the girl had him reeling back in fright. </p><p>"It was me, you complete idiot! What is this I hear about you stabbing yourself. What the hell were you thinking. Oh, wait, you weren't, like usual. Why must you always get yourself in trouble." The girl shouted while shaking her fist. There was a fire in her eyes, and Luffy immediately knew he had messed up. </p><p>Trying to appease the girl, he simply stated, "It didn't hurt a bit. I'm fine, sis." </p><p>It was indeed true that the girl that stood in front of Luffy was his sister. His older sister to be exact, her name was Monkey D. Luna, and right now, she was furious with her brother making him scared. While she looked like nothing more than a pretty face, she was powerful and had a nasty temper. "You expect me to believe that lie."</p><p>"Your sister's right Luffy, That was a foolish thing to do," Shanks spoke out.</p><p>Luffy turned to look at the man. “But I’m not the least bit afraid of getting hurt.”</p><p>Luna took that moment to whack her brother over the head again, creating another lump. "Just because you're not afraid doesn't mean you should do stupid shit to yourself. Honestly, Luffy." </p><p>"Luna, stop hitting me," Luffy whined. "I just was trying to prove to Shanks why he should take me with him. I  WANNA BE A PIRATE TOO!" </p><p>“Jiji will literally kill you.  Do you want to be a dead man?" Luna said, shaking her brother by the shirt.</p><p>Luffy's statement, however, set Shanks off into belly-aching laughs. "You a pirate! You can't even swim. Why do you think we call you anchor? " </p><p>Luffy jumped off his stool and punched the air. "I just won't fall off-board. Besides, I'm a strong fighter; my punches are as powerful as pistols." </p><p>Giving the boy a dry stare, Shanks responded, "Is that so?” </p><p>“They are so! So take me with you!” Luffy yelled.</p><p>"You're too young, kid. Give it 10 years, and maybe you'll be able to come." Shanks explained. </p><p>“I’M NOT A LITTLE KID!” Luffy shouted while gritting his teeth in anger. </p><p>Luna scoffed and took a seat next to her brother at the bar. "Luffy, you still crawl into bed with me when there's a thunderstorm." </p><p>Luffy turned red at the statement, and Shanks busted out laughing again. "A real pirate isn't afraid of storms." </p><p>"Luna, shut up!" </p><p>"Luffy. The captain's just doing what's best for everyone, including you." A tall man said calmly while lighting a cigarette. "Being a pirate isn't all fun and games. There are lots of duties like … pillaging, hostage-taking, heavy drinking and above all, swimming. The dangers of the sea can kill you in a thousand ways. It’s not that he wants to crush your dream of being a pirate.” </p><p>Luffy stomped his foot. “That’s not it. Shanks just likes to make me look dumb!” </p><p>"Captain Shanks! I'm glad to see you and your crew are enjoying yourselves." Makino interjected. Turning to Luffy, she asked in a gentle tone, "Luffy, would you like something to eat?" </p><p>With his anger overshadowed by the wanting to eat, Luffy replied, "Yeah! Put it on my treasure tab."</p><p>Shanks shook his finger. “Don’t try and swindle the lady.”</p><p>"Luffy, you know I always pay for you to eat," Luna said, rolling her eyes. </p><p>Luffy slammed his fork and knife on the bar top. "But I'm going to become a pirate and find lots of treasure. I'll come and pay her back, so you don't need to pay, sis." </p><p>Makino simply laughed. "Don't worry, Luna, it's on the house, and Luffy, when you return from being a pirate, Luffy, we'll have to celebrate." </p><p>Makino set down the food in front of the three patrons. While the boys began digging in furiously, Luna took her time and made sure to say “thank you” to Makino.  </p><p>"Shanks?" Luffy said while having his face stuffed with a large pork chop. </p><p>Luna spoke up after swallowing a bit of her food. "Luffy, don't talk with food in your mouth. It's disgusting." </p><p>Shanks turned his eyes to address the young boy, "Yeah, kid?" </p><p>“How much longer will you stay at this village?” </p><p>Shanks set his spoon down, finishing his meal. "Let's see … we've been using this village as our base for about a year. After a few more voyages, we'll leave here for good and head north." </p><p>Makino pulled a sad face, not wanting to see the attractive captain leave for good. Luffy, however, sat there pondering as he ate. </p><p>“I’m gonna learn how to swim by the time you leave.” Luffy declared. </p><p>"That's good, kid. Do whatever you want." </p><p>Like Makino, Luna was also sitting there with a sad face. Her brother and herself had grown attached to the pirates, seeing them as friends, and it would be a sad day when they all had to finally all said goodbye. But she would try and distract him. Of course, she was his older sister, so his happiness was her top priority, well, that and his safety. She would risk her life to keep him happy and keep him out of reckless situations the best she could. She would follow him to the ends of the earth if she had to.  </p><p>Suddenly the door to the tavern went flying into the room, making the whole room grew quiet. "Make way for the Scourge of the Mountains!” </p><p>A tall man entered the room; looking around, he sneered. "So you call yourselves pirates, eh. First time I've seen pirates . . . you look like a sorry lot to me." </p><p>Luna finally turned around to look at the man. She recognized him in an instant. It was Higuma, The Bear. He had a long pointed face with an x shaped scar on his forehead. He looked dirty as if he hadn't showered in days, with his hair half pulled up into a bun. He wore a signature long coat with a sword attached to his side. "Oh, don't wet yourselves. We're not here to bust up the place; just sell us 10 barrels of grog, and we'll injure only the bare minimum." He stated with a crooked smile. </p><p>Makino stuttered as she answered the bandit. "I'm sorry; we just ran out of liquor." </p><p>Higuma looked around the room and turned his sneer back on Makino. “That’s strange. What’re all these pirates drinking then? Fruit juice?” </p><p>“It’s true. I just served the last of it.” She replied in a quiet tone. </p><p>Shanks turned around on his stool to face the bandit with a smile on his face and holding up a bottle. “I feel kinda guilty. I guessed we drank up all the liquor. Why don't you have this? It's still unopened." </p><p>The bandit turned his sights on the red-haired man and grabbed the bottle. But surprisingly, he didn't open it but instead took it and smashed it over Shanks' head. Makino and Luna both gasped in shock, worrying about the man. Luffy let out a yell of disbelief, and Shank's crew simply watched their captain waiting to see what to do. Shanks, however, sat there with a calm expression dripping wet with liquor.  </p><p>“What do you take me for? You can’t make a fool out of me! What good is one bottle of grog?” Higuma said while glaring down at the captain. "Look at this." He suddenly held up a wanted poster. It held his image and underneath stated that he was wanted for 8,000,000 Berries. "I'm a wanted man. I've killed 56 people. Mostly fools like you!" He began to tower over the straw, hat-wearing man. "Watch yourself if you're fond of breathing. If you're smart, you'll sail away from here, so I never see you again." </p><p>Shanks ignored the man, instead focusing on the mess that was made. "Oh my. What a mess." He bent down and started to pick up the shard of the broken bottle. Luna got up and began to help the man. "Sorry about this mess, Mankio," Shanks said while holding some of the glass. Luna spoke up next. "Mankio, if you would give me a rag, I'll wipe this up."  </p><p>Not wanting to be ignored, the bandit took his sword and swiped it across the bar top. Shattering the dishes that rested on there and pushing the ceramic shards on both Luna and Shanks. Shanks as if having some kind of fore sense curled up over Luna to protect her from the raining pottery.  “So you like to clean. That ought to keep you busy for a while.” Sensing that the danger was over finally backed up from the girl and gave her a little smile as if telling her that everything was okay now. The bandit finally noticed that it wasn't just the pirate captain on the floor but also the pretty young girl. "My, my. my, aren't you pretty.” He bent down and ran his finger down her cheek to her chin, lifting it, so her eyes stared directly into his. Luna was frozen in fear, her instinct yelling at her to fight but her brain yelling at her to keep still. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Shanks had also tensed up. "You should keep better friends; these weak pirates won't protect you. Better watch out because one day someone is gonna snatch you up." With that, Higuma turned and walked out of the bar. Leaving a single parting word, "Cowards." </p><p>Luna shook her nerves and fright away and immediately focused on Shanks. "Shanks, are you alright? Are you hurt?" </p><p>Shanks replied, quickly waving her away. "I'm fine, no harm done. Better question, are you alright?" </p><p>Luna rapidly nodded, and Shanks took a deep breath out, relieved that the young girl was okay. The crew started laughing. "He got you good, didn't he. Captain.” Shanks soon joined them in their laughter and soon became the most thunderous in his laughter. </p><p>Apparently, this laughter wasn't the reaction that Luffy wanted. He grew angry at their laughter. "He made you look like a weakling! Why didn't you fight him! What kind of man lets himself be treated like that then laughs about it?! You’re a disgraces to all pirates!” He didn't address his sister over the bandits' final words as he was still too young to understand what they meant? but he did say, "And Luna why didn't you fight back too, you're strong."   </p><p>Shanks paused and looked at the boy with a small smile on his face. "When you grow up, maybe you'll understand. He just got some grog on me. That's all. Needless killing doesn't make you a man." </p><p>"Shanks right, Luffy, I'm okay, no damage done. Besides, fighting would have only made things worse." Luna said in a shaky voice. </p><p>Luffy then turned his back to the pirate and began walking away.</p><p>Shanks grabbed his arm and asked a simple question with a smile on his face. “Hey, Where you going.”</p><p>“I’m going to find a real role model!” Luffy exclaimed. </p><p>But what happened next shocked everyone and would change Luffy's life forever. Instead of remaining where he was due to Shank's grip, his arm stretched beyond a normal human capacity.  "HIS ARM'S STRETCHING! Does this mean . . . Did He –"</p><p>The rest of the crew was astounded. "He couldn't have!" </p><p>Luffy screamed out in terror, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!!!" </p><p>Luna nearly fainted in shock. With shock making her breathless, she spoke as if the wind had been knocked out of her.  "Luffy, what did you do.” </p><p>Lucky Roo, a crew member wearing a green striped shirt that was far too small, held up a drawing of a fruit. It was circular fruit with swirls all around it. Luna nearly fainted again but settled on falling on her butt. She recognized the signs of a fruit like that. It had to be a legendary devil fruit. The crew member pointed to the drawing and asked in a rushed tone, "LUFFY! You didn't eat that fruit, did you?!" </p><p>Luffy nodded, simply not understanding the seriousness of the situation. "Yeah. . . I ate it for dessert. IT didn't taste all that great, though!"</p><p>Luna immediately got up, her legs wobbling, and ran to Luffy’s side. Kneeling down, she cupped his face in her hands, staring intensely. "Luffy, do you know what you've done?" </p><p>Shanks kneeling right beside her, grabbed Luffy's shirt, turning the boy to face him, and began to shake him. "THAT WAS THE GUM-GUM FRUIT! The fruit of the devil, It's one of the secret treasures of the sea! IF you eat it, your entire body becomes like rubber, and you will NEVER be able to swim!" </p><p>Luffy released the captain's grip and shouted, "WHAT!!!!" His gapping mouth dropping entirely to the ground. </p><p>Luna felt tears welling up in her eyes; she was scared, so scared. Even more scared than when the bandit threatened her. His dream was to be a pirate. What kind of good pirate couldn't swim. She could see his goal going down the drain, and she was terrified that he would spiral out.  "You IDIOT!" She yelled with a choked-up voice. </p><p> </p><p>"The pirates have been out at sea for a long time." Luffy sighed. Luna cast a glace to her brother and rubbed his shoulder in comfort.</p><p>Mankio smiled sympathetically at the small children while wiping a glass clean. "Do you miss them, Luffy?"</p><p>Luffy huffed. "After the way, those mountain bandits humiliated them? Not at all! I misjudged those guys." Laying his head on the bar top and gritted his teeth. " I thought they were brave and tough . . . but they're really just a bunch of wimps."</p><p>Luna sighed and rubbed his back, trying to alleviate his anger. "Luffy, sometimes it takes more courage not to fight."</p><p>“You just don’t understand Luna. A real man has to stand up for himself, no matter what.” Luffy said with a pout on his face. </p><p>Luna sighed again, not willing to argue with her brother over this. Mankio just giggled at the pair, and suddenly the door opened. Mankio went to welcome the newcomers but stopped when she heard the familiar voice.</p><p>“Make way for the Terror of the Highlands."</p><p>The siblings turned to look at the man. Luna held her breath; she had hoped she would never see that man again, but she steeled her nerves, something in her told her that she needed to be strong in this moment. </p><p>"No pirates today, eh? Smells better . . . We were in the area, so we stopped by." The man plopped down on a chair with a cocky smile. "What're you waiting for? We're customers!! Serve us drinks!!!" </p><p> </p><p>"Mayor! Mayor! We've got a problem!" Mankio rushed out while slamming the door open to the man's house. </p><p>“Mankio, What’s wrong!” </p><p>Mankio panted. "It's Luffy and Luna . . . And the Mountain Bandits!” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got a strange body boy.”  “A bandit said.</p><p> While another one stated, "Our punches and kicks aren't hurting you at all." </p><p>The bandits surrounded Luffy in a circle outside the tavern and were taking turns trying to hurt the boy. While Luna, however, was trapped and felt powerless. One of Higuma’s lackeys held a sword to her throat while his other hand was wrapped entirely around her waist, holding her in place, making her watch her brother be hurt. "Stop it! Let him go!" Higuma just sneered at the girl. </p><p>“Darn you! You’d better take it back!!” Luffy screamed while his cheek was being pulled to the side. Luffy wiggled his way free and instinctually ran towards Higuma, throwing a weak punch with his arm stretching beyond average human capacity at the man's head. The man easily dodged the punch. </p><p>While Luffy hung in the air, Higuma took the time to grab the boy’s cheeks and throw him to the grow. Luffy bounced several times before coming to a stop. “Darn you! I’ll make you sorry for this!!” </p><p>“I’ve discovered a new life form, guys.” Higuma chuckled. “Maybe, I’ll sell you to a freak show. I bet they’ll pay good money for you.” </p><p>"Leave my brother alone!!" Luna tried to wiggle free, but the man holding her just tighten his hold and dug his blade into her neck, causing a small slice. Blood began to trickle down her neck and staining her white shirt.  </p><p>"Oh, don't think I've forgotten about you, sweetheart. I have plans for you." The man said while walking closer to the girl. Taking his eyes off of Luffy for a moment, letting the boy pick up a stick. The young boy charged at the bandit with a mighty roar. “TAKE IT BACK AND LET MY SISTER GO!!”</p><p>Hearing the voice, Higuma turned around and lifted his leg, swinging it down on the top of Luffy's head. "You stubborn little . . . BRAT!!" Stomping on the boy's head, he continued his speech. "I didn't say anything to offend you. I was just drinking and talking to my men." </p><p>"YES, YOU DID!!! YOU'D BETTER APOLOGIZE." Luffy bellowed while taking the blows. </p><p>Despite having what felt like an intense paper cut on her throat, she couldn't stand by and watch her brother get hurt anymore. She didn't care if they killed her as long as they left Luffy alone. She took a deep breath and screamed with all her might. "MOVE YOUR FOOT . . . YOU STINKING MOUNTIAN APE"</p><p>Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as Higuma turned around again with a furious look on his face. He approached the girl and slapped her harshly across the face. It was only due to the fact that she was held tight that she didn't fall to the ground. </p><p>"LET THEM GO!!" A familiar voice screamed out. Luna turned her head to see the mayor slowly getting down on his old knees and bowing lowly to the men. "I don't know what they did, and I have no intentions of fighting you people. . . but if it's money you want, you'll get it. Just please don't hurt them." </p><p>“Mayor . . .” Luffy and Luna said in shock. </p><p>"Nice try, old man . . . You know exactly how the world works." Higuma went and pulled his hand through his small beard. "But I'm afraid it's too late. No one can save this brat now. He's done unpardonable things . . . He attacked me . . ." Stomping on Luffy's head some more, he continued speaking. "And he called me names. I can't take that from this little rubber-spinded freak. On the other hand, she also called me names and did nothing to control the little shit. Besides, if I want something, I take it, and I want her, so she's mine now. I’ll use her until I get bored.” </p><p>The village people gasped in shock over the young boy's rough treatment and the declaration of what was implied would happen to the young girl.</p><p>“Let my sister go! You started this bandit!!! You Mountain Macaque!!!!” </p><p>A voice broke through, silencing everyone in the surrounding area. "I was wondering what was going on . . . Nobody came to greet us at the harbor." It was Shanks! "Oh, it's you mountain bandits again!" He let a small chuckle and gazed at the scene. "LUFFY! I thought your punch was as powerful as pistols!"</p><p>Luffy growled, "NOT NOW CAP'N . . ." </p><p>Tears welled up in Luna's eyes. Shanks was here. </p><p>"Hmph, you pirates are still here? Taking a break from your cleaning duties?" Higuma said while looking at the pirates as if they were ants. Shanks began to walk forward, his black cape fluttering in the wind behind him. "I don't know what you want, But you'd better back off before you get hurt." Shanks continues to move closer. His eyes focused on the two siblings. "Come any closer, and we'll have to kill you . . . Cowards." </p><p>One bandit bravely stepped up and pointed a gun at Shanks's head. "DIDN’t you hear him?! Don't come any closer . . . OR I’ll blow your head off.” </p><p>"You're putting your life on the line by pointing that at me," Shanks replied to the statement in a severe neutral tone.</p><p>The bandit suddenly had a puzzled look on his face, “huh? What’re you talking about?” </p><p>But before the bandit could take another step closer, Lucky Roo had come up behind him with a flint pistol in one hand and a huge ham in the other, shot he square in the head. </p><p>The man fell and laid dead at the opening of the circle of bandits. </p><p>Luna's eyes went wide; it was the first time she had experienced death and such a violent death at that. She would always remember this moment; it would be ingrained in her memories.</p><p>“NOW YOU”VE GONE AND DONE IT!! WHAT’VE YOU DONE. THAT WASN’T FAIR.” Cried out the bandits.</p><p>The pirates simply scoffed and replied one at a time. "FAIR?" One said, but Ben Beckman had the final word of commentary. "Stop whining land-lubbers, you're not dealing with saints here."</p><p>Shanks said clearly in a rough tone as if holding back all his fury. “We’re pirates! And we don’t play by the rules!”</p><p>A bandit whose turban that almost covered his eyes yelled out, “This was none of your business!”</p><p>Shanks started speaking in a cool tone, but as he continued, his temper grew and grew. "Listen up . . .you can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me . . . You can even spit on me. I'll just laugh that stuff off. But . . . GOOD REASON OR NOT . . . NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS OF MINE!!!"</p><p>“Friend?!” Luffy and Luna whispered out at the same time. </p><p>“Ha, HA, HA!”  Higuma said while laughing like a hyena. “Nice speech, Very intimidating! You, pirates, spend your time floating around in little ships, and you think you can stand up to mountain bandits? Don't make me laugh!" He stopped laughing and just pointed to the pirates and gave his crew instructions, "KILL THEM!" </p><p>Ben walked calmly up in front of his captain. “Cap’n, I'll take care of this." While still smoking a long cigarette, he swiftly punched the bandit that tried to impale him with a sword in the face, making the man fall back in pain. The bandits rushed forward, trying to avenge their fallen comrade. </p><p>Luna looked to Shanks with grateful tears, but he just gave her a cocky smile and a wink. She immediately knew what he meant. Taking a deep breath, she raised her foot and slammed it directly into the foot of the man holding her, the force behind the action caused the heel to sink into the man's foot. The bandit dropped his sword and released the girl. She took that instant to spin around and knee the man in his most sensitive area. As he bent down, trying to alleviate the pain, she jammed her knee into his jaw and, with the finishing move of road kicking his head. The bandit laid at her feet, knocked out, and while the townspeople stared in shock that their little Luna could be so strong, she started to run to Luffy. </p><p>Higuma and Shanks exchanged words, but she couldn't focus on what they were saying. Her focus was all on Luffy. </p><p>Abruptly her vision became obscured by smoke. She heard Shanks scream out, "SMOKE BOMB!" </p><p>Luna tried with all her might to see through the haze, but she just couldn't. "LUFFY!! YELL!! LET ME HEAR YOU!!" </p><p>"HEY! LET GO." She heard she fumbled her way, trying to get closer to the sound but fell over the stick that Luffy had used as a weapon. Hissing at the pain that spread through her knees. It seemed like instantons that the smoke cleared, and to her horror, Luffy was gone. </p><p>"OH, NO! I LET HIM ESCAPE! WE'VE GOTTA SAVE LUFFY!!" Shanks cried out. </p><p>Luna ignored the bleeding coming from both her neck and knees from scratch and rushed over to the captain's side. "We'll look together. We have to find him!!" </p><p>Shanks took the young girl in his arms, and a blush spread over her face.  "We'll find him, Luna!" </p><p>As they rushed around, everyone helping, Luna thought back to what had started all this mess. It was only an hour ago, but it felt like an eternity. . . .</p><p>"Did you see the look on those pirates' faces? I broke a bottle over his head, and not one word of protest!! How pathetic!! No Pathetic!! Ha Ha, Ha Ha!!” </p><p>The rest of his crew broke out in laughter in agreement. Higuma continued, "I wanted to kill him, cowards like that make me sick! Pirates are all talk . . . '</p><p>“TAKE THAT BACK!!”</p><p>Higuma turned to face the outburst. It was Luffy screaming, and it took both Mankio and Luna to restrain him. "Luffy, Please Stop!!" Luna said, but Luffy continued.</p><p>“TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT SHANKS!! HE’S NOT A COWARD!! STOP TALKING ABOUT SHANKS!!</p><p>“WE FOUND HIM!!”  Luck Roo screamed, pointing to the sea, breaking her from the memory. She immediately rushed to him. What she saw petrified her. Luffy was in a tiny boat being held by the collar of his shirt. All in an instant, she saw him being thrown in the water.  </p><p>Luna bawled. "NO!!" She started to take off her shoes to dive into the water and get him, but Shanks pushed her back and dived in himself. </p><p>She could only watch in horror as a giant sea king rose up from the sea and entirely devoured Higuma and his boat. She knew that it would focus his sights on Luffy soon enough. She attempted to dive in again, but Ben held her back. "It's okay, Luna, captain's got him."</p><p>She tried to break free, but the man was far stronger than her, and she could only try to accept that Shanks would get there time. Her prediction was right as Luffy tried to fight against his fruits side effect. The movement caught the sea king's attention. She was sure this was it, and she started sobbing and started to hyperventilate. Luffy was her sunshine, and she won't live in a world where he's gone.</p><p>Just as the sea king went to gobble him up, Shanks finally arrived and pulled the boy to safety. With an intense stare and what only Luan could be described as magic, the sea king ran away as soon as Shank's said, "Get out of here!" </p><p>Through her tears, she took in the situation and inhaled a deep breath when she realized what had happened. Shanks was there treading water, but his arm . . . his arm was gone. He had sacrificed it to save her brother. Shanks closed into Luffy and whispered words softly to the boy. So softly that Luna couldn't hear, but the next thing to come out of her brother's mouth was a loud wail. </p><p>As soon as Shanks returned to the shore, the crews doctor started to take him into the ship to treat his arm. "Wait! Let me come and help! I have to help!" Luna said, running after the pair. </p><p>"Girly, you'll just be in the way." The doctor said kindly but swiftly. </p><p>"I won't. I know the basics from treating Luffy. Please let me do this to thank him. He saved my brother." The young girl rushed out, getting on her knees and bowing lowly to state her seriousness of wanting to help in any way. </p><p>"Fine, but you have to do everything I say and not get distracted." The doctor nodded and continued to head to the ship. Luna scrambled after the pair with a wide smile. </p><p> </p><p> Luan helped Shanks through his long recovery period, learned the importance of medicine, and found a knack for being the perfect nurse. She also found a love of studying medical history. But like somethings, the good times had to end. </p><p>"So you won't be coming back to this village after this voyage?" Luffy said with a shocked tone. He had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. Luna just stood by his side with a sad face. She had grown even closer to the captain and considered him a close friend. </p><p>Shanks clutches his cloak tightly over his missing arm. "That's right. We've been using this harbor as a base of operations for a long time, maybe too long. Are you both sad?"</p><p>Luna simply nodded while Luffy replied with a smile on his face,  “I’m sad, but I won’t ask you to take me with you! I’ve decided to become a pirate on my own.”<br/>"It wouldn't do you any good. You're still too little!" Shanks replied, sticking his tongue out. "There's no way you can become a pirate!"  </p><p>Luffy prompted by the teasing, yelled out, "OH YES, I WILL!! ONE DAY I'LL HAVE A SHIP AND CREW BETTER THAN YOU'RE!!" Luffy took a second to catch his breath and made the declaration that "we'll have the biggest hoard of treasure in the world.</p><p>The crew, who had been loading up the ship with provisions, laughed but smiled when the boy finally announced that "I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES."</p><p>Luna smiled at her brother. If that was his dream, she would help him come hell or high water. </p><p>“Well then . . .” Shanks said with a grin while grasping his hand and sliding it off his head. What came next surprised Luna. “Do me a favor . . . Keep this hat safe for me?” </p><p>Tears ran down Luffy's face, and tears started welling up in Luna's eyes. This was it; they were finally saying goodbye. </p><p>"Promise that you'll give it back to me someday . . .When you've become a great pirate." Shanks said over his shoulder. But then turned to Luna. "Luna, I had something made for you, to thank you, you've been an excellent nurse. Ben, can you bring it out." </p><p>It only took a few moments for Ben to arrive with a box and hand it to the young girl. It was heavy; Luna opened the box and nearly dropped it in shock. Laying in the box were two daggers. The handle was that of a dragon with a handle that would easily accept her hand. The base of the blade held a sharp groove. It would rip anything that was stabbed that deeply. But what had tears running downing her eyes and check was the engravement on the daggers. One said, Protect while the other said, Love. </p><p>She handed the box to her brother and embraced the redhead. "Thank you." She sniffled  </p><p> </p><p> "I'm looking to you to help keep your brother safe, while I have no doubt he'll be able to hold his own eventually." He chuckled while wrapping his arm around the girl, but what he did next shocked the girl and cause her whole body to flush red. He laid a friendly and straightforward kiss on her cheek. "Become strong and take the world by storm Luna." He whispered in her ear.  </p><p>“Weigh the Anchor! Raise the Sails! We’re Off With The Tide!” </p><p>All the two siblings could do is cry as they waved their friends goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>